Program planning is conducted by a Cancer Center Executive Committee, which consists of the Director and the three Program Leaders and the respective Associate Program Leaders. This group meets several times a year to discuss strategy and make decisions about program membership, and appointment of new members to the Cancer Center, including new faculty recruits to the Institute. Together with the Director and the Cancer Center Administrator, the Executive Committee participates in making decisions about CCSG resource allocation. Over the past four years, we have also had the benefit of the advice of the newly established Salk Institute Cancer Center External Advisory Committee (EAC) in program planning. The EAC meets annually with the Director, Administrator and Executive Committee members and as well as all members of the Cancer Center. After the meeting the EAC holds an executive session and assembles a written report that provides specific recommendations to the Director.